


Legends of Tomorrow Imagine

by bandersnatch72



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandersnatch72/pseuds/bandersnatch72
Summary: Cute history nerd (ofc) falls for the grumpy arsonist





	Legends of Tomorrow Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> super short right now sorry
> 
> comments please!

So, I bet you're wondering who I am. My name is Sophie Lynn Rainer, and I'm a historian from 2018. I'm a 22 year old college student from Boise who really likes Grimm fairy tales. And I ended up on the Waverider because I go looking for trouble, and it usually finds me.  
The day I met Rip Hunter, I was running late for class because the barista got my order wrong and had to redo my coffee. So I'm running across campus, in 3½ inch heels by the way, when I see a guy coming out of the Lit building in a long leather duster. and he looks like he's armed. So I follow him, because I'm dumb and I don’t really want to go to class anyway.  
I follow him out over the bridge off campus where he disappears into a field. Just disappears. Then I see these orange lights and feel a blast of hot air before being knocked on my butt by something I can’t see. I hit the ground hard and must have hit my head on a rock or something because I feel something sharp before everything goes black.  
I wake up in a medical looking room on a white chair molded to my body. There are strange tubes across my chest and I don’t think I can move, but I’m not restrained. I hear a female computer voice saying the visitor is awake, she must mean me. A cute blonde comes in followed by the man I followed. The blonde says her name is Sara, she looks trustworthy so I tell her my name’s Sophie. The man I followed says his name is Rip and awkwardly apologizes for my injury but that Gideon says I’ll be fine.  
I don’t ask who Gideon is because the computer voice is back, saying something about an aberration being detected, whatever that is. Rip and Sara quickly leave the room, going to their command room I assume. I still don’t know where I am though. I try to disengage myself from the tubes connected to me, but a voice tells me not to. This voice is different, this is a man’s low husky voice. His voice is half growl, making me latch to every word. I turn to see a man laying in the bed next to me, a bottle of brown liquor hanging from one large hand.  
“Blondie says you’re not 100% yet. Stay put.” He laughs quietly before taking a swig from his bottle.  
“Blondie?” I think who he could mean. The only blonde I’ve met so far is Sara, so I assume he means her. “Sara?” I ask. He nods. “Who are you?” I ask, feeling bolder.  
“Mick.” He looks over at me. His eyes are dark blue and clear. “What’s yours, girlie?”  
My breath hitches but I answer. “Sophie Rainer. What are these tubes?”  
Mick gets up and moves to stand over me, poking at the tubes. “No idea. Do I look like a doctor?” He pulls on a tube filled with a blue fluid. “Wanna see what happens if I unplug one?” He jests, I think. I shake my head. He’s too close. I reach for the bottle, he looks down and smirks.  
“I don’t think Blondie would like it if I gave alcohol to someone with a head injury.” He laughs but hands me the bottle anyway when I pout. He goes back to playing with my display when it beeps angrily and Sara runs back in.  
“Mick! What the hell? I thought she…” Sara sighs and pushes a button to stop the beeping. She looks at the bottle in my hand, then glares at Mick but does nothing. She looks back at me. “Feeling better?” I nod. She presses more buttons and the tubes retract, freeing me from the chair.  
I sit up and adjust my top. Mick looks down at me before backing up so Sara can check on me. I take a drink from the bottle as Sara checks my vitals. She takes the bottle and holds it out for Mick to take. “Yours?” He laughs. “She asked nicely.” He shrugs and leaves.  
Sara looks at me as I watch him leave the room. “Mick? I would’ve figured you more of a Rip girl since you followed him back to the ship. But I don’t judge.” She finishes what she’s doing. “You are good to go Sophie. Now, I need to show you something.” She gestures for you to follow her.  
You get up and follow Sara down a couple of hallways. You’re still trying to figure out where you are when Sara leads you into a room that can only be described as the bridge of a ship. But the truly amazing thing is the fiery vortex swirling outside the main window. You start hyperventilating. Sara looks scared for a second, then leads you up a set of steps to a leather chair. She gently pushes your head toward your knees and tells you to breathe.  
After a few minutes, you start to calm down. You straighten and look around the small room you’re in while you wait for your heart to stop trying to escape your chest. It looks like someone stole Sherlock Holmes’s study. You like the contrast from the smooth metal of the larger bridge room.  
There are people on the bridge, you recognize Sara and Mick, and the guy you followed, Sara called him Rip. You see a glass with amber liquid on the table next to you. You pick it up and sip it to further calm down. You stand and walk down the three steps to the main room, walking over to Mick and Sara.  
Sara turns to you and gives you a small smile. She then turns to the rest of the group standing around a large tablelike console where a holographic head is floating.  
“Hey you guys. This is Sophie Rainer. She’s a historian.” She looks at you for confirmation. “And she’s staying.” She smiles. “Nate?”  
A jockish guy in a thermal comes up to you. “Historian huh?” you nod. “Favorite time period?” He crossed his arms.  
“My favorite time period is Tudor England. But my area of expertise is Germanic folklore, particularly concerning the Brothers Grimm.” You smirk, glad you got through that sounding smart.  
Nate smiles. “I like her. We can keep her.” A dark skinned woman standing next to him smacks his shoulder.  
“You can’t just decide to keep someone Nathaniel. She’s not a puppy.” She smiles at you. “I’m Amaya. Welcome to the Wayrider.”


End file.
